The 100th Hunger Games!
by Maximum Mellark
Summary: It's Time for the 4th quarter quell and you know what that means! No, of course you don't! You have to read to find out! HINT: Create your own characters.UPDATED! STILL OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

It's the 100th Hunger Games!!! That means it's time for another quarter quell!!! This year, because of the giant decrease in population from the odd natural disasters that coincidentally (not) struck all districts but the capitol, the quarter quell is that only one child, regardless of gender is going to the Hunger Games!!

I know that a lot of people are doing these, but I love them!!

**Just fill out this form and send it to me in a review!**

**P.s only 12 tributes this year! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.):**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Reaping outfit:**

**Chariot outfit:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Did they volunteer?:**

**Family members:**

**Background:**

**Anything else:**

**When to Die: (1****st****, 2****nd****, last? *Subject to change*)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Here are the people so far. BTW I forgot to tell you that there are only 11 districts! OK here they are

District 1 Glimmer O. (F)

District 2 Strenta D. (F)

District 3 Aria K. (F)

District 4 ?

District 5 Julia C. (F)

District 6 Trafford A. (M)

District 7 Alexa Frost (F)

8 ?

9 ?

District 10 Fawn M.(F)

District 11 ?

That's all we have so far! Just remember I won't be able to post until all the slots are filled! Also, I am sorry to those whose districts I had to change, it just didn't work out. If the district has a question mark, please create a character! We need more guys! I also need Ideas for this year's ARENA!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but my internet connection broke, and it just got fixed, and this is the first time that I have been un-busy enough to update. I have the next 3 chapters written, but I am an extremely slow typist, so it could be awhile. I still need ideas on the arena. I know that I said that there were only 11 tributes, but I just couldn't with the amount of reviews that I got. To fix that problem, I made some new districts and I had the bigger districts have more tributes. I am aware that there is no district 13, I did that on purpose. If you are a member of FanFiction, I would really appreciate a PM with when you would like your tribute to die, and/or who you would like them to ally with, AND if they join up with the careers.

Name: Glimmer Onderschat, which translates to Underestimated in Dutch.

Age: 18

District: 1

Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): Platinum Blonde Hair that goes half way down her back in soft, perfect golden waves. Big emerald Green eyes that put you under this girls spell, and you cant deny her anything. Soft Delicate features, full lips, and a button nose, that make her look fragile. Petite, athletic but still curvy body. Abnormally long legs. Bronzed tan skin.

Personality: Bubbly, Social, Popular, Friendly, and Girly.

Likes: Sparkly, Shiny, Pretty, frilly, girly, which led her to own a fabulous collection of knives with diamond incrusted handles and very shiny and cruel blades.

Dislikes: dull, boring, brown.

Strengths: Knife Throwing. Close Combat Knives. Running and Swimming with her long, lean legs. Edible Plants, Hand to hand combat, manipulative (without meaning to be)

Weaknesses: Basically Every other weapon, she can use a bow and arrow, but not amazingly, camouflage, strength.

Reaping outfit: A short aqua colored dress that went halfway down her thigh, a emerald incrusted headband, and an emerald ring. 4 inch high heels, although she already stands at 5 feet 10 inches.

Chariot outfit: Big Victoria's Secret Style Wings, with an emerald encrusted bra, and emerald encrusted short shorts, that are basically high-waisted underwear, leaving most of her stomach and all her legs exposed, and not leaving much to the imagination.

Interview outfit: Sexy, Charming, Crowd Pleaser.

Did they volunteer?: Yes

Family members: Comes from a long line of hunger games victors, she would be 5th generation, but her twice a generation had two vicotors, both her parents, and her great great grandmother and her brother. Two Sisters, who excel at training as well, both younger, so of course she volunteered for the quell and her last games because she did not wish to disgrace her family. even though she doesnt really wish to enter the games.

Background: Has been training for the quell since she was 3, but would rather not enter the games and be social, and get married and have kids.

Anything else: Alliance in the games, would be exspetable with either a young tribute of 12 or 13, who is adorable, or stronger tributes, who either love her, or are friends with her e.i another girly career or a brutal career.

Name: Strenta DaLesis

Age: 12

District: 2

Appearence: Hair- fiery orange, down to shoulders, very curly  
Eyes- bright purple  
Face- has a small nose and mouth but pretty big eyes, has a few freckles dotted across it  
Body- 4'11", is very slender doesn't look muscular bit somewhat is

Personality: Strenta is a very behind the scenes girl. She is able to work with just about all surroundings and use it to her advantage. She isn't in fear of speaking her mind and has a lot to say. Doesn't want to harm people, but is well trained in poisons and archery. Has great agility too. Absolutely dispises the Capitol and the games. Will do a lot to make a statement. Can be very sarcastic. Is amazing at healing things with anything really. Always seems to be thinking about something.

Likes: standing out, sarcasm, rebellion, staying in the behind the scenes zone, creating

Dislikes: the Capitol, following the rules, the games, being alike to all

Strengths: can create healing potions with a lot of objects, adapts to her surrounding, can wield a bow and has great aim, awesome at escaping and dodging

Weaknesses: isn't great at man to man combat, would try and weave away (strength), her boldness can sometimes lead to problems

Reaping outfit: ripped up grey shoes, grey dress (down to knees), large tan coat

Chariot outfit: multi colored ribbons wrapped all over her body, sparkley see through material forms a lab coat that is open over it

Interview outfit: white dress that ties around the neck (goes to feet), bare feet, ribbons around arms

Did they volunteer: no

Family members: (all have same last name as her) Misint (mom), Drue (dad), Bently (older bro), Jax (other older bro, Bently's twin), Cardon (little bro)

Backround: She grew up with her family who actually weren't poor. They lived a normal life with having to worry about hunger. But she didn't care. She still went out everyday and caught her own food by breaking and bending rules. Would always escape to the forest and work on new medical creations and such. Whenever she gets caught, she just makes a bunch of rude remarks and managed to get out of it.

Name: Aria Kren

Age: 13

District: 3

Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): Naturally thin, slightly tanned skin, shifting brown-green eyes, long dark hair. Her district token is a gold ring with an emerald in it, from her great-great-etcetera grandmother.

Personality: Cheerful, likes to make jokes, but can be deadly serious at times.

Likes: Aria likes purple. She also really likes sugar, but also salt. She loves singing and painting. she also likes electronics. she likes running really fast.

Dislikes: strange food, boys, and smelliness. She probably won't ally with the careers.

Strengths: she has a natural instinct for some hand-to-hand combat, and she studied a little bit of medicine, and, given the right materials, can rig something to project someone's voice, capture said voice, and replay it remotely. she can run medium-fast.

Weaknesses: not very strong, cries easily. she's pretty emotionally weak, and she's not that big.

Reaping outfit: Plain purple dress with her ring (see above), a necklace, and some gold-colored sandals.

Chariot outfit: green dress with glowing wires.

Interview outfit: pitch black dress that has electricity and sparks moving up and down it.

Did they volunteer?: no

Family members: One younger brother, a dad, and a mom. Her dad is an important person at one of the computer companies.

Background: She grew up pretty sheltered, but liked picking fruit.

Anything else: her emotions are pretty wild, she's going through puberty. (She should get a crush on one of the other girls in the arena).

Name: Asher Hareton

Age: 17

District: 4  
Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): Curly auburn hair and blue eyes. He has fair skin with freckles, and is actually kind of good looking. Tall and lanky.

Personality: Very friendly and a little scatterbrained (as in, he forgets that Careers and regular tributes don't team up). He's a bit of a clown. Can't really handle intense emotions, and is likely to try to joke about serious things.

Likes: People, joking, laughing, making people laugh.

Dislikes: Other people crying, anger, being alone, and squirrels.

Strengths: Strong and quick. Good at identifying plants, and has a natural talent with bow and arrow.

Weaknesses: Weak stomach (he might not actually be able to kill someone), a bit of a coward, can't handle emotions well, not very observant.

Reaping outfit: Green and white striped shirt and brown slacks.

Chariot outfit: Um...well, it really depends on the district he gets put in.

Interview outfit: His stylist coaxes him into a bright yellow suit with a sunflower in the buttonhole. He actually really likes it.

Did they volunteer?: No.

Family members: Mother, father, and an eight-year-old brother named Max.

Background: His parents own what's basically a General Store in whatever district he lives in. They're pretty well off, and he's never had to worry about where his next meal is coming from.

Anything else: His district token is his favorite pair of socks. They're magenta.

Name: Julia Carter

Age: 16

District: 5

Appearance: Bouncing brown curls, summer grass green eyes, heart-shaped face, about 5'3, skinny, but toned. Always has a sunny smile on her face.

Personality: Bubbly, bouncey, happy, and joyful. She's never upset, hardly gets angry. Has a very energitic personality, but she is really a calm person. Has been known to nurse animals back to health. She also helps nursing the sick people in the district. Whenever people are dying, she helps ease their passing.

Likes: All animals, everything about nature, good and kind people. Helping people.

Dislikes: The Capital, beacause it's full of rich and evil spoiled people. She also doesn't like it when people die, that could've been saved, but there wasn't enough money or supplies to save them.

Strengths: Healing, making food or medicene out of different herbs and such, and is in shape. She has been known to assist in surgery, so she knows how to kill or not kill a person with a knife.

Weaknesses: Most weapons. She has also never been in nature much.

Reaping outfit: Light green calico dress, with a white ribbon in her hair.

Chariot outfit: District related.

Interview outfit: A dress that makes you think of spring.

Did they volunteer?: no

Family members: Her parents died when she was a little girl from a disease, and she couldn't save them, since she didn't know how. Her family has been Nurse Katie Mitcheal, who took her in.

Background: Katie taught her everything there is to know about mediecne and nursing. At the age of 8, Julia has been working in the hospital. She balences it with her school work pretty well. She is pretty well fed, and she trys to work out some every day to stay in shape, so she can stay healthy.

Anything else: She has a tarnished silver heart locket that was her mothers. Inside there is a picture of both her parents. She never takes it off.

Name: Trafford Ahava

Age: 16

District: 6

Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): Sort of sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, average, slightly wide-set face, deeply tanned, muscular, but not like he wishes he was.

Personality: He's okay to be around. Not the sweetest guy, but he can form emotional attachments if given the time. He started training only a few years ago, so he doesn't have the battle hardened qualities prized in his district.

Likes: Pretty girls, people who don't pressure him, ice.

Dislikes: Pain, Having to throw things, hot drinks.

Strengths: He's pretty good with a spear, considering he began four years ago. He has a very strong immune system, and rarely gets sick.

Weaknesses: he has to be holding his weapon of choice. He can't aim, and he needs glasses, though not to the extent that he's blind as a bat. He has trouble with people he doesn't like, and can't lie.

Reaping outfit: Brown button-down that his mother forced him into, and black slacks.

Chariot outfit:Doctor's outfit, with red powder on the sleeves and 'apron'.

Interview outfit: White pants and shirt, with white eyeliner.

Did they volunteer?: Yes, but tentitively. He's apprehensive of the fact that it's the quarter quell.

Family members: A mom, dad, and a three year old sister.

Background: Typical District Two family. His father is a brain specialist, and his mother is a nurse, making frequent trips to the Capitol. He ahs always been intrigued by the Capitol, but a bit suspicious.

Name:Alexa Frost

Age/Gender:14/Female

District: 7

Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): Alex has straight light brown hair with blonde highlights that comes down to her waist. Her eyes are chocolate brown, and they shine when she causes trouble. Her lashes are long and when she looks up at you through them you can't help but say, aw shes so small and innocent! Her skin is tan and she has a scar from her mid thigh till just below her knee and small scars scattered across her left hand. (she got most them from being thrown across the square by a peace keeper and some from the disasters you mentioned- more on that later.) She is slim, but strong. Her fingernails are worn and bitten to stubs. Alex has a slim face with cheeks that are childlike. They give her a little kid look. Her lips are a faint pinkish color and she has a cute button nose. Alex stands at 5"2 and her legs are muscled. Her leg hair is blonde and barley existent anyway. She has 3 beauty marks speckled on her upper arms- right by her shoulders. Overall she gives off a childish look, but not like a three year old, more like a twelve year old.

Personality: Alex is sarcastic and hates the capitol. She knows these disasters are more then just a coincidence. Her favorite thing to do is cause trouble. She's a tomboy, good luck getting her into a skirt or putting make up on her. She has four friends thats it. Liz-curly red hair that comes to her shoulders and grey eyes. Hyper, and not a tomboy but not a girly girl,been friends with Alex since kindedergarden. Kyle- Her twin brother, dirty blonde hair with same brown eyes as Alex. Tyler(Ty)- black hair with midnight blue eyes, he likes to tease Alex. Funny, sarcastic. been friends since second grade Ephraim- Alex's best friend for as long as they can secretly likes her and she doesn't know how she feels about him. He has black hair and hazel eyes with gold specks in it. They know each other inside and out. Alex always has her hair in a braid, pony or pigtails, never down, ever. Alex is street smart, she's not the best in school, but she knows how to use her knowledge. STUBBORN.

Likes: Mischief, Reading, climbing trees, sitting on roofs reading or just thinking. She is often justs sits quietly and thinks.

Dislikes: Anything girly, Ana- a girl in her class who's the 'queen bee'- Alex calls her the 'Wannabe Barbie', the capitol, the games.

Strengths: Manipulative, really fast- ppl in school call her cheetah, street smart, acts quickly doesn't think first- sometimes bad sometimes good, rlly good at darts- can throw a knife and hit almost any target. Good climber. Has alot of upper arm strength and leg take care of herself. Strong emotionally and physically.

Weaknesses: Acts before she thinks, afraid to kill innocent kids, Ephraim.

Reaping outfit: faded jeans and a soccer jersey. Her hair is in a pony as usual and she has on a gold bangle with 'Ephraim+Alex forever' printed on it. He gave it to her for her 14th b-day.

Chariot outfit: your choice

Interview outfit: They will to get her to wear a dress- she will refuse. When they threaten her she will say "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do to me? Huh? Kill me? Yeah right! You won't touch a hair on my head cause it'll ruin your precious games! So no I won't wear the dress. And if you won't except that fine. Shoot me. Right here" Then she points to her heart. So she will end up wearing beige khaki shorts and a white short sleeve t-shirt. She will be a tom boy and sarcastic in her interview.

Did they volunteer?:NO

Family members: So her mother died by the hand of the peace keepers, then her father died in one of the disasters, so now all she has is her twin brother Kyle. They live with Ephraim's family because his mom and Alex's dad were best friends throughout their childhood.

Background:well I covered the friends and family part so let's go to the scars.  
When her mother was whipped to death by peace keepers Alex flung herself at them. So they tried to shove her away, but she wouldn't budge. Then one of them picked up the poor eight year old and threw alex across the square. she crashed into a window the a big shard of glass cut her leg leaving a scar, and her hand and arm got various scars too.

Anything else: for training she is gonna throw a knife directly above one of the game makers head- not because they aren't paying attention, but for kicks.  
In the waiting room Ephraim will kiss her, he'll be the last one she sees and the second it's over a peace keeper will come and take him away.

Theo Weisterson

Age:12

District:8

Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): small, 4' 9", white-blond hair, gray eyes. Pale

Personality: afraid of just about anything besides snakes, getting sick, and being killed by one of the machines that make the clothing

Likes: snakes, his sister, animals, and not dying.

Dislikes: dying, most other things

Strengths: um...does being scared by your own shadow count? He's good at weilding a cobra. He can feed himself. He's good at healing. He knows edible and inedible plants. He's good, not great with camoflauge

Weaknesses: pretty much anything else

Reaping outfit:A ragged shirt that got caught in a machine too many times, and a pair of pants that have had the same treatment.

Chariot outfit: A suit and tie

Interview outfit: Same

Did they volunteer?: Nope. That would involve public speaking, being stared at, dying, and trying new things.

Family members: sister Abigail, mom Atra, dad Thred

Background: lived in poor, loving household. Sister is 8, so Theo took out tessera

Name: Maxx Kanner

Age: 14

District: 8

Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): Grey-brown, short hair, blue, wide-set eyes, very freckled face, barely overweight.

Personality: Likeable, charming in an awkward, geeky way. Good at making people laugh.

Likes: Blondes, smart people, food, games.

Dislikes: Most older people, bugs, people who don't get his jokes, people who make too many jokes. (He's a bit of a hypocrite)

Strengths: Sponsors, Intelligence, knives.

Weaknesses: Throwing knives, most other weapons, being a bit out of shape. He doesn't like to hurt people.

Reaping outfit: Nice clue shirt, and dark corderoy pants.

Chariot outfit: Lots of threads, of different colors, sewn together.

Interview outfit: The same material as the reaping outfit, but a shirt, over khacki pants.

Did they volunteer?: No.

Family members: Mom, dad, older sister.

Background: Average background. His mom and dad both work at the district's school.

Anything else: He's just, in general, a 'nice guy'.

:Harmony Dirk  
:14  
:9  
:long chocolate brown hair that falls down below her waist, golden eyes, SMALL Body! 5'3" 103 lbs she is KNOWN for her stunning looks. High cheekbones, tannish skin, BEAUTIFUL eyes.  
:the peace keeper of her friends, but willing to kill if need be. Always up for a challenge and very competetive  
:loves animals and people  
:she dosen't really dislike anything, excpet bad language and the games. She HATES the games  
:reaping outfit is a yellow dress with lots of ruffles. Knee length  
:charoit outfit is made to look like a sword. a lonng, skinny, silver dress with a brown bodice  
:interview outfit is a long balck dess, strapless. unattached sleeves that come up to mid upper arm. Black chocker necklace with a ruby.  
:no, she did not volunteer  
:A father, a wicked mean step mother, no siblings. Her mother died when she was three  
:home was always a place of unease. Her father was never home and her baby sitter was abusive  
:she wants to come home for her boyfriend, the one light at the end of the tunnel. She dosne't care if she dies, as long as its quick and painless.

Name: Jak Johnson

Age: 13

District: 9

Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): Fluffly, sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes that tilt down on the outer edges, average face, very small and compact body.

Personality: Charismatic, good with girls, smart, but often plays dumb.

Likes: People who listen to him, books, colors, girls.

Dislikes: Young children, being sick, pain, bitter food.

Strengths: Fast, smart, manipulative, inventive with weapons, like trying to kill someone with a stick.

Weaknesses: Most boys don't trust him, because his act works mostly for girls his age and a bit younger. They would be eager to kill him off. He has very little muscle, and isn't that strong.

Reaping outfit: T-shirt that's a bit too big, and dark pants.

Chariot outfit: Lots of animal skins sewn together like a patchwork toga.

Interview outfit: Same material pants as the chariot outfit, and a black shirt.

Did they volunteer?: No.

Family members: Mom, dad, and two much older brothers.

Background: Reletively rich family, with his brothers, mom, and dad all working good jobs. He's not privileged, exactly, but he's never gon hungry.

Name: Fawn Mayfair

Age: She spends her fifteenth birthday in the arena.

District: Ten

Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): Curly, frizzy light brown hair and pale green eyes. Her eyes are very big and round, and her face is also very soft. Looks very innocent. Her body is about average height and a little thin, with no curves.

Personality: In general, she's calm and a little shy. Generally, she's also cheerful, but the Games doesn't really let that be a possibly, does it? Naturally very gentle, with no temper whatsoever. She's observant, introspective, and at times, just a little too curious.

Likes: Animals, apples, the sky, and the wind.

Dislikes: Silence, feeling helpless, heights (isn't it ironic?), and bugs.

Strengths: Since she's from the livestock district, she knows animals well, and she also understands people. She's quick, and she can take a hit well. She can work with knives and she's good with rope.

Weaknesses: She's not physically strong. You could chase her all over Panem with a dead spider. Her natural curiosity isn't good for her, and she has absolutely no sense of direction.

Reaping outfit: A cream dress with a pattern of pink and red rosebuds and a green sash.

Chariot outfit: A long, sleeveless, white-and-brown cowhide dress that she thinks might be made from her beloved childhood cow, Snowball.

Interview outfit: A halter-style, thigh-length halter dress made of floaty cobalt material.

Did they volunteer?: Nope.

Family members: Her aunt, Karen, uncle, Andrew, older cousin, Zachary, and younger cousin and Micheal.

Background: Her mother died when she was about seven, and no one really knows who her father is, so she lives with her aunt and uncle. They aren't the best off, but they get by pretty well.

Anything else: Her district token is a decorative wooden hair comb with a farm carved into it.

Name: Elizaveta Solovyov

Age: 15

District: 11

Appearance: Veta is tall and muscular, with hazel eyes and a light-blonde bob. Her face is very round, and there's always some form of smile plastered on it. She's often confused for a boy, much to her delight.

Personality:  
Spunky-Veta is always up for something new, and loves brightening the days of random strangers.  
Talkative-The girl is impossible to keep quiet, unless it's necessary for survival.  
Boyish-Veta would rather play in mud than paint her nails, and she enjoys secretly racing through the farm fields with the boys from school. She's also been known to cross-dress.  
Violent-She's not afraid to kill her enemies, or at least bruise them severely. There have been incidents where Peacekeepers have whipped her to an inch of her life, because of this fighting.  
Sly-Prefers to report only the truths that benefit her in some way. For example, she'll use phrases like, "If I were you, I'd probably..." and "There's a chance that..." to lead people off in the wrong direction.

Likes: Blizzards, adventure, freedom, revenge, bright colors, reading, poisons

Dislikes: The Capitol, starvation, dried fruit, springtime, beatings, loud noises.

Strengths: Building shelters, remaining hidden, gathering resources, surprise attacks

Weaknesses: Fire- She's terrified of getting burned. Also, she can't cook at all.

Reaping outfit: A pair of dress pants and an olive button-down shirt, both hand-me-downs from her older cousin

Chariot outfit: A strapless golden dress that shimmers like a field of wheat. Her stylist paired it with a sky-blue headband and heels, in order to capture the true colors of the district.

Interview outfit: An apple-red tunic with metallic silver leggings underneath, and a belt of the same color. The entire left side of her body is decorated with drawings of leaves and apple-blossoms.

Did they volunteer?: No

Family members: Lives with aunt and nine younger sisters. Their names and ages are as follows: Irina(13), Inna(13), Dascha(12), Mischa(11), Sasha(9), Natasha(9), Anya(7), Katya(5), Katrina(2)

Background: As the oldest daughter of a very large family, Elizaveta spent most of her life working in the apple orchards. She and her parents figured that she would need a man's job, as she was never good with manners and preferred overalls to dresses. The moment her father mysteriously died, however, the security she once had was taken away by Aunt Helene. The sister of the mayor, Helene refused to accept such "improper and boyish" behavior from Veta. Every time the blonde tried to sneak out with her male friends, she'd have to watch her sisters get beat in her place. After awhile, the only money she legally brought in was from weaving baskets. No one understood how the Solovyovs survived on such a small salary, of course, and the Peacekeepers often dropped by to search their house. Truth is, Veta willingly stole bags of food from the trains headed towards the Capitol. The regular conductors were all her friends, and didn't mind tossing over an extra melon when they caught sight of the girl. Any of these goods were soon hidden at the school, to be eaten as the week's lunch.

Anything else: Veta's weapon of choice is a scythe, a tool she's wielded since the age of four.

Name: Andrea Peircy, but she goes by Andy

Age: 17

District: 11

Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): She is about 5"11', somewhat thin, pale, bright green eyes, and shoulder length strawberry blond hair. She also has scars fron being wipped for stealing food, the most noticeable of them is on her cheek.

Personality: She is of average intelegence, but very clever and observant. She is very rebelious, her parents were shot 6 years ago for taking part in the planing of a rebelion. She is also very independent, likes to keep to herself, and is often very quiet.

Likes: Music, reading, rain, and causing mischief like playing pranks on peacekeepers.

Dislikes: The capital, careers, peacekeepers, following rules, and snakes.

Strengths: She is very good at hand to hand combat, and is a lot stronger than she looks. She knows how to find food, and is very sneaky. She is also decanting with swords and setting traps.

Weaknesses: She has bad aim, so she is bad with ranged weapons. She also doesn't know how to swim, and hates running long distances.

Reaping outfit: A red blouse, and a knee length black skirt.

Chariot outfit: Maybe an outfit like a field worker, or something else cliché

Interview outfit: A long green gown.

Did they volunteer?: No

Family members: She has 4 older brothers, Quinn, age 26, Caine, age 22, and Zeek, age 19. Quinn is married to Grace, who is also 26, and they have a 4 year old daughter, Melony, and are expecting another child very soon.

Background: When her parents were killed Quinn was married, and had his own place, so Caine, Zeek, and Andy moved in with him. Cain moved out about 2 and half years ago. She spends most of her free time reading, messing with peacekeepers, or playing with Melony.

Anything else: Her district token is a beaded bracelet that she helped Melony make.

Name: Opal Berry  
Age: 16  
District: 12  
Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): long honey colored hair, bright green eyes, huge eyes, small button nose, thin from lack of good meals, tan skin but not really dark  
Personality: smart, sly, looks really innocent, jokes around a lot, she may look sweet and innocent but will kill without a second thought.  
Likes: climbing trees, hiking, day dreaming  
Dislikes: most people  
Strengths: climbing trees, knows edible plants well, running, using knives  
Weaknesses: hand to hand combat  
Reaping outfit: knee-length, green summer dress  
Chariot outfit: a brown dress and a huge green headpiece  
Interview outfit: a pair of brown pants, green t-shirt, and heels (which she trips a lot in)  
Did they volunteer?: no  
Family members: She has seven brothers and two sisters (The youngest is a 2 year old boy. All are younger then she is and only three others are old enough to be in the drawing. She won't let them enter for the extra food). She has both parents still and her grandma lives with her to (11 extra times for the extra food)  
Background: she is engaged to her best friend, Zeno, who has been her friend since they were four.  
Anything else: please make her last a while and her engagement ring is her thing she brings from home

Name: Lenna Mason

Gender:Male

Age: 16

District: 12

Appearance (hair, eyes, face, body, etc.): Tall, stringy, thin but with muscles, Shoulder length dark brown hair, Chocolate-Hazel eyes, long straight nose, fierce looking,

Personality: Witty and cunning, fiercely determined, sarcastic, cynical,

Likes: Running and making sarcastic remarks

Dislikes: Authority

Strengths: Hand to Hand combat and Really Fast

Weaknesses: Not too strong but strong enough. No major weakness.

Reaping outfit: Combat boots, camo pants and white singlet

Chariot outfit: Dark clothes that have fake muscles placed in them.

Interview outfit: Similar but wearing a tuxedo.

Did they volunteer?: Yep. Lenna volunteered to save a small 12-year-old.

Family members: Orphan

Background: Lived on the streets until he was 15 and old enough to buy a house.

Anything else: Lenna is antisocial a bit but you can make him have allies.

Name: Ebony Storm

Age: 13

District: 14

Appearance: Long, brunette hair which Ebony keeps in a messy bun. Green eyes, this is the first thing people notice about her; they can get you to tell the truth. They can see right through lies. Petite but muscular, 87lbs, 5'0. Olive skin.

Personality: Sweet and kind

Likes: Loves long distance running

Dislikes: Tight Spaces

Strengths: Archery, long distance running, dagger throwing, javelin, hand to hand combat

Weaknesses: Climbing, plants, hates to kill

Reaping Outfit: Tall black boots, baggy camouflage pants, tight black shirt with green cotton jacket.

Chariot Outfit: not sure :)

Interview Outfit: Short black ruffly dress, covered in glitter, tall strapy heals

Ebony did not volunteer

Family Members: One twin brother, Emmett, whom she is devastated leaving.

Background: No parents, they died in some sort of accident. No other siblings. They take care of themselves.

Name: Leila Reiss District: 15  
Age: 13  
Appearance: Blond, short hair, big blue eyes. Really adorable. about 4 feet tall.  
Personality: sweet, she can't kill. she just runs.  
Likes: Everything nice  
Dislikes: meanness, violence, blood  
Strengths: Running and swimming  
weaknesses: everything else.  
Reaping outfit: Something adorable  
chariot outfit: same  
Interview outfit: also  
Did they volunteer? yes for her 12 year old bro Harrison  
Family members: Mom: Leanne Dad: Karl Bro: Harrison  
Background: Is just really nice, sweet, and innocent. Everyone loves her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in soooo looong! I'll be getting the real chapter before Aug.2. I really need people to review or PM me with Arena Ideas or WHO you could see your Character Allying with. Also, I totally forgot two other Characters! Emelyn Moscow and Arnold Stump are in it too. Lastly, PLEASE go to my profile and vote on the arena


End file.
